


Devotion

by Uhohmykokoro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, I'm sorry if this is terrible, Mentions of the other main characters - Freeform, Might add more chapters later, Potentially OOC, a little angsty, all the feels, sweet and sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhohmykokoro/pseuds/Uhohmykokoro
Summary: A collection of intimate moments between Kurapika and his girlfriend.





	1. Introduction

So, I've been on this website for a while, but I haven't posted anything. I've actually been working on this very story for a few months now, and I finished it today. I thought to myself, "Why not post it on AO3?" 

And here we are.

Now, this is a Hunter x Hunter fanfiction that involves Kurapika and Zenobia, a female character I created for the show. I don't feel like simply listing all of her information here for you to see; I'm trying this new thing where I show the character's personality through the stories. Thankfully, this story (and the ones I may post later) doesn’t really focus on those kinds of details. If it becomes necessary, though, I'll do that. 

Without further delay, I'd like to welcome you all to "Devotion." Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Years to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since they've seen each other.

Zenobia had always admired Kurapika.

She thought he was smart, skilled, and handsome. She would have been content with simply staying by his side as a friend, but as fate would have it, their paths crossed. Together, they survived the Hunter exam, spending the time after with their friends, Leorio, Gon, and Killua.

It wasn’t easy, she had to admit. Kurapika was gone most of the time, carrying out his mission. She understood this well and didn’t ask him to abandon his goals, but she was only human; she wanted him to stay with her. The little time they spent together meant the world to her.

When Zenobia woke up, she was unusually warm. Most mornings, she woke up cold and alone. She turned on her side, spotting another body in her bed.

_So, he’s home again?_ She thought, sitting up in bed to look at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept; all the normal stress he showed melted away, giving him a childlike innocence.

She moved to brush his hair away from his face. As soon as her hand neared his cheek, he stirred and opened his eyes. She couldn’t help but smile—even in his sleep, his reflexes were still razor-sharp.

“Good morning,” She croaked sheepishly, hoping he wasn’t upset about being woken up.

“Good morning,” He whispered back. He snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. She held in a sigh, tucking her knees under her chin.

_Better go back to sleep._ She lay down, preparing to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Have you been up for long?”

Zenobia froze. “No, I just woke up a few minutes before you did. I’m assuming you want to stay in bed today?”

“If it’s alright with you,” He mumbled. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He tensed at the feeling of her hair tickling his face and neck. She fought the urge to do it again, and instead settled beside him.

“Good thing we didn’t have any plans today,” She remarked quietly. She inched forward, just barely letting their shoulders touch. To her surprise, he pulled her closer. They became a tangled mess of limbs, fingers laced, his cheek resting on her chest. She didn’t dare move, afraid to ruin the moment.

“I’ve missed this,” He whispered.

“Me too.” She replied. He shifted up, pressing a kiss on her neck. Her eyes fluttered. Her fingers tightened down on his, and he kissed her again, eventually making his way up to her lips. “I thought you wanted to sleep,” she said, laughing at his newfound energy.

“I have the rest of the weekend to do that.”

“…You’re staying the weekend?” She asked.

“Surprise,” He whispered.

She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. They embraced, basking in the heat. Slowly, she turned and shifted herself on top of him. He sighed at the close contact; they separated, staring into each other’s eyes.

“It’s been a while,” Kurapika said, breaking the silence. She nodded.

“It has.” They kissed once more. He maneuvered a hand between them, reaching up into her nightgown. Zenobia gasped and, in a rare moment of shyness, pulled away from him.

“Something wrong?” He asked, smirking at her red face. She scowled but said nothing. Taking this as an opportunity to move forward, he pulled her up by her hips and set her down on his chest. “I’m sorry. Will this make it better?”

“It might,” She said, watching as he pushed up her nightgown and pulled her hips to his face. His breath fanned her sensitive skin; her thighs quivered around his head and he smiled.

At the first touch of his tongue, she arched her back and pushed her hips forward. She reached down and grabbed his hair, using the golden strands as reins as she rocked on his chest.

“That’s good,” She sighed. He quickened his pace at her raspy request.

She was starting to suffocate him, but he didn’t mind. He hadn’t been with her in so long, he had forgotten how wild she could be when they were alone. He missed be able to take his time with her, savoring her presence…

He moved, focusing his attention on her sensitive bud. She whined and clenched her thighs around his head. He closed his lips around her clit, smiling as she stiffened.

“God, please,” She said, tugging his hair. He didn’t stop until she started grinding down on his face harder, her moans rising in pitch. “K-Kurapika, please…I—”

Before she could continue, he shifted her hips upward, taking a long lick of her before impaling her slowly on his tongue. Pleasantly surprised, she gasped and let go of his hair. He took his hands off her thighs, setting them on her hips. He grasped her skin firmly and began rocking her back and forth; she let him guide her until her body tensed, surrendering to the sensation.

She cried out and locked her thighs around his head, convulsing in pleasure. He gladly waited out the sudden lack of oxygen, gazing up at her as she climaxed on top of him. Eventually, she fell limp; he gently set her down next to him, watching as she gasped for air.  Her body was flushed, her face especially bright with color.

“Are you alright?” He asked, stroking her cheek.

“You know I am,” She laughed, “I just need a minute. How did you get so good at this?”

“I had an excellent teacher. She’s great, I’m sure you’d love her.” Zenobia scoffed.

“God, you’re such a dork,” She laughed. He pulled her into a loose embrace, sighing as their lips met. She reached down to the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up. She let him go to bring it over her head.

Kurapika sat back to watch her. His eager eyes raked over her body, eventually meeting her face when she got it off.

“Come on, you know the drill,” Zenobia smirked. He quickly shed his clothing, crawling over her nude form. She parted her legs; they shared a mutual, awkward smile as he settled between them.

She held back a wince when they first connected. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t hide her discomfort from his perceptive eyes. He asked if she was in pain.

“Not really,” she said, blushing, “It’s just been so long since we’ve done this.” His face rouged as well.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. She could tell he meant it for more than just this moment.

“Don’t be.” She leaned up to press a reassuring kiss against his cheek. “You can keep going. I’ll be fine.” He chuckled, but she detected no humor in his voice.

“I don’t want you to be _fine_. I want you to be _great_ ,” He said, “I owe it to you.” She smiled at him.

“I _will_ be great if you stop talking and start moving.” She started squirming under him and he pinned her down, biting back a moan.

“D-Don’t do that,” He stammered.

He ignored her subsequent giggling; instead, he leaned down into her neck, ghosting over the skin with his lips. Her laughter gradually ceased as his hips began rocking against hers. When he settled into a comfortable rhythm, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She blindly searched for his hand with her own; she rested the other on his shoulder.

Kurapika grasped her hand gently, holding it up in front of her. She smiled when he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand; she relaxed underneath him, prompting him to thrust faster against her. She exhaled a heavy sigh, a sweet sound that bordered on being a moan.

Zenobia gradually eased into a rhythm of her own, matching his with small rocks of her hips. Soon, her body copied the motions without her having to think.

Her blue hair spilled over the pillow as she arched her back, thrusting her chest out towards her blond lover. She gasped in pleasure as he eagerly ravaged her breasts. He smiled, relieved at the fact that he was still able to do this so well, given the long intervals between their intimacy.

Surprisingly, she fell silent, save for occasional moans and sighs of his name. He certainly wasn’t used to this; Zenobia was loud by nature and she was no different in their bedroom. Freeing himself from her bust, he captured one bouncing mound in his hand, trailing the other down to the junction of their sexes.

“O-Oh, Kurapika!” She cried, tensing up as his thumb circled her clit. “Harder, please. Please, please, please, Kurapika. Harder!”

_There she is_ , he thought, groaning. The louder, shameless girl was returning, and he was dying to see her again. With a nudge of his knee, he pulled her up into his thrusting hips. The new angle had them both writhing in pleasure. He could tell by her tightening core and rapid panting that her end was near.

“Ah! M-More, please! I’m so close,” Zenobia whined, gasping for breath. Her nails sunk into the porcelain skin of his back. Kurapika hissed. His fingers pressed into her hips, leaving burning marks behind.

The pain spurred them on, the passionate rocking between them quickening each second. Zenobia could barely hear the headboard banging against the wall over Kurapika’s groans and her own cries of pleasure. In the moments leading up to their inevitable end, she relaxed her hands, claws retracting from his back. Instead, she embraced him.

“Kurapika,” She whispered, holding onto him for dear life. He watched as her expression gradually dissolved when the sensations took over.

Within seconds, she shattered around him once again. Her voice came out hushed at first. Then he heard her cries loud and clear, the sound sweet and deafening; it rang through his ears, down to his heart, then came shivering back up his spine. He tensed above her.

The heat between them died slowly, like a night fire in the early hours of dawn. It took ages for them to separate. Their skin was moist and stuck together like glue, causing a slightly painful predicament that pulled a few laughs out the young Hunters.

Kurapika laid down next to her. He’d never admit to it, but he was actually very worn out (his absence had cost him stamina is these situations). He curled up, ready to doze off again. Before everything could fade to black in his mind, he heard a noise—sniffling. He didn’t open his eyes. Assuming Zenobia might have gotten cold, he tugged the covers from around himself and pushed them to her side of the bed.

When the noises didn’t stop, he finally cracked an eye open. He sat up in a hurry, bending over his weeping friend.

“Are you alright?” As soon as those words filled the air, she turned away from him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” She spluttered through her sobs, wiping her eyes. He gently grabbed her, scooping her up into his embrace before she could protest.

“Zenobia.” He said her name so softly, but with such passion, she couldn’t bear it. Despite the flood forcing its way through her eyes, she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” He brushed the tears from her cheeks, “What’s wrong?” At this, the blue-haired girl cracked at smile; Kurapika never ceased to be able to switch from stern to caring in the blink of an eye.

“I miss you. I miss you so much and I never see—” She was babbling again, his pewter gaze driving the words out of her before she realized what she was saying. “I’m just so happy that you’re here.” He closed his eyes.

“I wish I could be better for you. You don’t deserve this,” He turned to lie on his back, sighing. “You deserve someone that can spend all day with you. Someone who isn’t working all the time. Someone that isn’t me.”

Zenobia sat up in an instant. “Kurapika, no. Don’t say that! I don’t want someone that isn’t you.” She reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it in her own. “I know that you aren’t here that often, and it gets hard not seeing you for so long. But you are one of my best friends. As long as I know that you’re still around, I can hold out. I would walk to the ends of the earth for you. I would wait until the end of time for you if it meant we could spend another day together, because I know that you’re mine and I’m yours.” She leaned over him, her grin reaching her eyes. She kissed him gently.

“For now, forever, and for years to come.” She whispered.

“I love you.” He said. Her heart swelled with warmth, but she only laughed in response.

“I know.”


End file.
